Benutzer Diskussion:J sparten
Hi, ich hab dir gerade die Adminrechte gegeben. Ich hab auch gelesen, dass du dich nicht so mit Wikia auskennst. Du kannst mich gerne jederzeit fragen, wenn du Fragen hast :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 12:07, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) bilder ich hab ein problem beim bearbeiten von artikeln. ich will einen screenshot von mir hochladen, aber nie funktioniert das. es lädt ewig lang und dann kommt eine komische fehlermeldung. gibts da was besondres beim bilder hochladen was ich wissen müsste? :Kannst du einen Screenshot von der Fehlermeldung machen? Dann könnte man das Problem untersuchen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:45, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) da steht dann nur :Dann lädst du vermutlich .bmp hoch? Speichere es in einem anderen Format, dass aufgeführt ist, zum Beispiel .png. Und denk bitte daran, deine Beiträge (mit vier Tilden) zu unterschreiben (Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 22:31, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC)), auf Diskussionsseiten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 22:31, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:04, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Buffed Gegenstandsdaten Greetings, wollt mal fragen, ob man das hier (http://romdata.buffed.de/tools/expresstooltips) irgendwie ins Wiki miteinbinden könnte. Ich hoffe, man bekommt das hin. Hi, ich habe keine Ahnung wie, vieleicht schaut mal ein Helper rein und kann mir sagen ob und wie das geht dieses scrift aus dem Link einzubauen. Vieleicht kann es ja jemand direkt einbauen :)) J sparten 06:32, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Also, solange es keine MediaWiki-Extention ist, ist es tendenziell auch nicht machbar :( - ich sehe gerade zwischen einfügen - das geht leider in einem Wiki gar nicht :( Tut mir leid. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:50, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, das ist ja Schade, aber kann man halt nix machen. Danke für Deine Mühe J sparten 12:52, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tagesquests Hi, hab gesehen, dass Du Dich ja viel mit den Tagesquests auseinander setzt. Ich gehe ja momentan alle Quests von der ersten Stufe an durch und nutze die Vorlage:Quest (erweitert) dabei. Habe das jetzt auch für die erste Tagesquest Die anhaltende Ausrottung der Fungi gemacht. Bevor ich aber andere Tagesquests bearbeite warte ich lieber darauf, was Du davon hältst. Wenns gefällt, kannst ja gern bei den neu eingepflegten Tagesquests auch die erweiterte Vorlage nehmen. Fulgorth 15:13, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die Frage auf Deines Diskussionsseite beanwortet J sparten 11:28, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke :) Danke für dein Willkommen, momentan hab ich keine wirklichen wichtigen Fragen. Ich versuch momentan bissel die "gewünschten Seiten abzuarbeiten". Bei der NPC Vorlage wäre es da nicht auch sinvoll sofort auch den Bildlink einzubinden, den momentan muss man dieses ja noch erweitert einbinden. mfg Dragonfirefox 12:16, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Hi Dragonfirefox, gerne geschehen, war eine autoreply ;) Daher jetzt auch persönlich willkommen. Bin gerade aus dem Urlaub zurück. Wenn Du die Vorlage der NPC verändern möchtest, um etwas zu ergänzen mach das gerne. Viele Grüße J sparten 18:44, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo leute bin neu hier. mein Runes of magic Update wird immer bei 7% mit der Fehlermeldung "Error Download frogster.vo.llnwd.net/09/patch/en:80patch_2.1.1.1910.en_2.1.2.1916.en.exe fail!" getrennt. was soll ich machen brauche hilfe :::Hier kannst du den patch manuell downloaden, einfach in deinen Runes of Magic Ordner kopieren und ausführen. http://forum.runesofmagic.com/showthread.php?t=113209&highlight=Manuell+patch Arlectis like this make life so much simpler. Editor ? Hallöchen, ich bin neu hier und habe schon ein bisschen mit WIKIs gearbeitet. Jetzt habe ich allerdings die Anpflanzen Seite bearbeitet und die war schön mit einem Editor (wie hier), doch bei Schneiderei ist diese "Wiki-Sprache" kann man das irgendwie ändern? Ich finde das mit dem Editor viiiiel einfacher.. Mfg Maultasche 12:12, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ich habs gefunden *hände vor Stirn klatsch* :-) :Kein Thema, hauptsache, Du hast es gefunden =). Viel Spaß und ich freue mich, dass Du mithilfst J sparten 12:26, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC)